Fantasise (Pitch Black x Jack Frost)
by Jack-Frost-Fangirl
Summary: ***SMUT WARNING*** This story doesnt really have a storyline, just smut... This is my first time posting on , so go easy on me! Hope you guys enjoy!


***Smut warning!***

Jack lied down on his cool bed, sighing from exhaustion as his white hair fell back onto the white pillow. His blue exhausted eyes flicked from one corner of his room to the window which was opened partly to let the cool air sweep through the darkened room.

He closed his eyes, wanting sleep to wash over him. As he lied on the cool bed he wished for Sandy to give him a good dream, as he hadn't slept in days. Although he hadn't moved, or opened his eyes, sleep wouldn't come. He sighed as he opened his eyes, turning and lying on his back. She sheets were nice and smooth, as he had just changed them a few hours ago.

As he lied on his back, he closed his eyes once more, only to feel a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Spirits don't get sick, do they? Jack wondered to himself, he rubbed his stomach slightly, only to realize what the real problem was. He glanced down to find his boxers lifted from his erection, the satin feeling ruff against the tip.

He glanced over at the door, fearful that someone would walk in and see it. He walked slowly and carefully over to the door, locking it quietly. He walked back over and laid on the bed with another sigh, should he take care of it?

Well, what was he so afraid of? He was still an 18-year-old boy, and 18 year olds have these… urges. But still, he did not want the traumatized and embarrassing moment of someone walking in on him. He ran his right hand through his white hair, and then let it slowly fall down his white naked chest, slowly falling down to his abs. He took a breath as he took both hands and hooked it around the blue satin band, slowly lowering them.

He grunted as the satin brushed past his tip, making pre-cum leak out onto his pubic hair slightly. His thick, long dick bounced slightly as his boxers uncovered it. Jack bit his lip as he let his left hand rest on his clear white chest, his blue eyes looking wide at the roof. His right hand traced down his abs, slowly slipping down to just before his pubic hairs.

He curled the hairs lightly around his finger before he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it, finally stopping from teasing himself. He gripped himself lightly, making his eyes close tightly. He squeezed it tightly, before beginning to move it slowly. He moaned slightly, his body beginning to go abnormally warm, the feeling in his stomach becoming much more noticeable. The saliva was now drying, so Jack moved his finger to the tip, taking some of his pre cum and wiping it on his length, making it easier to move.

He moaned slightly louder, remembering he was at his own place anyway, he bit his lip slightly until he heard something move. He opened his eyes quickly, putting a sheet over himself. He heard a deep chuckle from in front of him, the shadows almost moving.

"Oh Jack, you should know by now that you cant hide anything from me…" Pitch smiled as his eyes started to glow in the dark. Jack, having secret sexual feelings towards the man grew even harder at the thought Pitch had caught him masturbating. He blushed slightly as Pitch started to come closer, out of the dark and about 3 feet away from the foot of his bed, the light from the window slight illuminating his body.

"What… What are you doing here…" Jack said, trying to sound defensive, but more sounding out of breath. Pitch's smirk never faltered as he rested his hand on the foot of the bed.

"You know… I know the everyone's fears, yours too, Jack…" Pitch smiled as Jack simply gave him an odd look. "I know your fear of rejection from me…" He told him, slowly walking over to the left side of Jack, smirking down at the young spirit. Jack blushed, but gave Pitch an annoyed look. "Oh Jack, I don't think you understand…" Pitch said, leaning down and caressing the spirit's cheek. "Why else would I visit you now?" He whispered, leaning down and kissing the corner of his lips.

"Wh-What…?" Jack asked, slightly shocked at the man. Pitch didn't answer, instead he leaned down, sitting on the bed and started to kiss Jack's neck. Pitch's warm lips made Jack quiver, his fantasies about the older spirit coming true. Jack moaned quietly as Pitch hit his weak spot. Pitch smirked as he held Jack's jaw, worshiping Jack's pale neck. Jack's breathing became uneven as his hands went up onto Pitch's shoulders, pulling him closer. His hands went under the robe, onto Pitch's grey, warm skin.

Pitch loved the feeling of Jack's cold hands rubbing against his shoulders, ever since he realized Jack was as lonely as him, he knew he wanted to show him love. Pitch pulled away with a smirk, wanting to tease Jack. Jack whimpered, slightly as his eyes opened again.

"Oh, Jack… You've been such a naughty boy…" Pitch smirked, pulling out two pairs of handcuffs. Jack looked wide-eyed at Pitch, this was one of his fantasies. Pitch tied his left hand up first, before ducking under the bed and doing his right. Jack looked up at the man who was smiling deviously. He removed his robe and undergarments before setting aside the sheet that was still covering Jack's penis.

Jack, still finding it hard to believe that all of this was happening gasped at the sight of how long Pitch was, he never imagined it so long and thick. Pitch smiled as he leaned down and kissed the corners of Jack's mouth, teasing him. Jack gave a begging look into Pitch's bright yellow eyes.

"Please…" Jack begged, Pitch chuckled, enjoying watching the boy squirm. His finger traced down Jack's body, purposely missing the parts Jack wanted him to touched. He traced about a centimeter away from Jack's nipples, tracing down and around his abs. Jack closed his eyes slightly as he neared his penis, but Pitch simply traced around his pubic hair and down to his thighs, making Jack gasp slightly. Pitch smirked as he set his hand lying flat on it, his nails pointing towards Jack. He let his hands rub Jack's thighs teasingly. "Dammit Pitch…" Jack whined, biting his lip hard. Pitch chuckled slightly, loving this form of torture.

"Now, now Jack…" Pitch said, walking back up to Jack who tried to move so Pitch was touching him. Pitch moved his hand away. "Uh, uh." Pitch said in a 'no' tone. "Naughty boy…" Pitch smirked as he hit Jack on the thigh. Jack gasped, squeezing his eyes shut from a mixture of pleasure and pain. The pain felt good, he didn't know why though.

"Pitch, please! I need you!" The young guardian begged, looking up at Pitch. Pitch, usually ignored the pleas from people, but something in Jack's eyes made him snap. He moved down and kissed Jack on the lips, quickly forcing his tongue into Jack's mouth, making Jack moan with pleasure already.

"Now, for being a good boy…" Pitch said, trying to regain his control. He moved down to Jack's legs, pulling them up over his head, Jack stared down at Pitch who smirked and licked the tip of his penis, making Jack jump a little. Pitch having a good hold on the boys legs didn't let him fall, instead he took the head in, swirling the tip with his warm tongue.

This sensation made Jack moan Pitch's name louder than any time he had masturbating over him. Pitch couldn't help but smirk as he brought more of him in. Jack started to throw his head around and moaned, begging him to go faster, Pitch did what he was told, finding the taste delicious. Pitch moved forward slightly and took three fingers, putting them at Jack's mouth. He opened his eyes and saw his fingers.

"Suck." Pitch commanded after he pulled Jack's dick out of his mouth, quickly popping it back in.. Jack knew what he meant, even though his mind was hazy from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. He coated Pitch's fingers in his saliva, pulling away as a sign he had done what he was told. Pitch continued to suck him off as his right hand went behind Jack, his left hand spread Jack's ass cheeks apart as his right found his hole, coating it in Jack's own saliva.

He added in the tip of his pointer finger, making Jack buck lightly. Pitch put the second finger in, then started to move those fingers in a scissoring motion, preparing him for what was next. He finally entered the last finger, now making Jack scream out Pitch's name in pleasure. Pitch started to fondle Jack's balls with his left hand, finally making Jack explode inside Pitch's mouth.

Pitch swallowed every last drop of the sweet substance. As ironic as it is, it sort of tasted of ice cream.

"Fuck Pitch…" Jack said, out of breath. Pitch pulled Jack's dick out of his mouth, smirking at him.

"Fun isn't over yet." He smirked as he lifted Jack's legs a little higher, Pitch moving into a kneeling position as he aimed himself for Jack's tiny hole, quickly thrusting in. Jack's eyes were so wide that his eyeballs could have popped out of his head. He squirmed in pain, but that only brought more pleasure to Pitch, who was moaning Jack's name loudly.

Despite the pain, this turned Jack on. His lover moaning out his name, the pleasure on his face… Jack soon turned hard as Pitch started to thrust more of him in. He was now fully in, Jack's sweet spot was hit, making him gasp and try to sit up, but his arms stopped him.

"Fuck…" He muttered angrily at the cuffs. Pitch started to thrust, causing more pleasure and pain rush through Jack, he didn't know which one was winning, but he thought it was pleasure. He scrunched up his face. Pitch hit Jack's sweet spot on each thrust, making Jack start to moan his name loudly.

Both their names being moaned by the other person, they loved this experience. Jack grunted at the restraints on his wrist, wanting to hug Pitch under they both hit their highs.

"Pitch…" He said breathlessly, Pitch's hair was now messed up as he looked up into the guardians eyes. "Please… Undo– undo the… cuffs…" He begged. "I- I need to h-hug you…" He moaned at Pitch's thrusts. Pitch leaned forward momentarily, undoing Jack's left hand first then the right. Jack's arms snaked around Pitch's neck, bringing their bodies together.

Cold and warm body mixed together, the thrusting, every sensation just made both of them shake. Pitch grunted and twisted them around, Jack lying sideways on the bed and Pitch standing up. Jack's legs went over is shoulders again. This gave them both a better angle, hitting Jack's sweet spot in every single thrust, making him practically scream Pitch's name.

Jack came first, moaning out Pitch's name as he did so. They white, sweet substance shot out in between the two, making Pitch grunt and shake. Pitch couldn't hold it anymore, he erupted inside of Jack, exclaiming Jack's name.

Both breathing heavily, Pitch carefully pulled out of Jack's ass,. Jack turned and laid on the bed, Pitch joined too. Jack lied on Pitch's chest, Pitch wrapped his right arm around Jack's waist. Jack took a slow breath before falling into a deep sleep.

Jack woke up with a jolt as he looked around the room, nothing out of the ordinary. Jack was slightly confused. _'Did last night even happen?' _Jack wondered. He sighed as he just told himself it was just a dream, standing up and slipping on his boxes. As he walked over to the door he turned, in the corner was a silver light.

He walked over to it and picked it up. Jack smiled happily as he picked up the silver cuffs from last night.

'_I had sex with Pitch Black… And I enjoyed it…'_


End file.
